Dear Santa DBZ EDITION
by Fourmille d'idees
Summary: Our favorite Dragon Ball Z characters write letters to Saint Nicholas, curtsey of Bra.
1. Men

_**7 Days of Fanfiction Christmas  
Day #3  
Dear Santa; Dragon Ball Z**_

* * *

_**Men…**_

_**Disclaimer- **__DBZ is definitely on my Christmas list! (What does that tell you?)_

_**Summary- **__Our favorite Dragon Ball Z characters write letters to Saint Nicholas, curtsey of Bra._

_**(a/n- **__Now as soon as you finish reading this, I want you to go write YOUR letter to Santa. It's crucial!)_

* * *

Dear "Santa Clause",

I have not one clue who you are or why I am doing this. If my daughter hadn't insisted and forced the pen into my hand I'd be having a very big lunch right now, so this'll be quick as I am very hungry.

I've been informed you can do anything so how about an upgrade on my GR. Me and Kakarot broke it this morning, and that was a light spar, and I think I could wait a week if it mean that it'll get it fixed without a whole bunch of yelling on the Women's part, I think I'll live.

And how about some new outfit's for Bulma. She won't let me shop for her anymore… Something about not wanting to look like a skank. But never mind that. Really, just her overre- WAIT! FOR-GET-IT! You do NOT have permission to purchase any clothing for my wife AT ALL. You're the one who gave her that holiday night gown aren't you? And she said it was from a female client (Which did freak me out a bit- BUT THIS IS WORSE)! YOU ARE DEALING WITH THE PRINCE OF SAIYAN'S AND HIS MATE!

DON'T YOU ONLY GIVE TO THE NICE, ANYWAY? She was pretty naughty with that gown!

YOU WILL GET HER NOTHING! I FORBID YOU TO CONTACT MY HOME! WE HAVE MONEY AND SHALL ATTEND TO OUR CHILDREN! AND I WILL BE WATCHING ON CHRISTMAS EVE!

NOW I WILL GO DEAL WITH THIS WHILE YOU ATTEND TO THE SNIVELLING HUMAN CHILDREN!Angrily,

Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyan's

* * *

Dear Santa,

Wow! I haven't written to you since I was with Grandpa Gohan! Because, you know, Bulma came and then the Saiyans came… Frieza…. Androids…. Cell… Buu… Well, you get the point. Lot's of things happened! But that's not the point of this letter… AT least not according to Bra…

So, I don't want any presents this year! Well, a new sparring partner would be nice. All I really have is Vegeta and he kicks me out a lot… And Uub isn't a Saiyan… Apparently Humans need a lot of sleep… So a sparring partner that doesn't only rest as much as I do!

Oh and then there's that feast! Chi-Chi always invites our friends and makes a lot of great food… But sometimes Bulma comes to… I mean, Bulma always comes and that's great, but I mean, sometimes she comes early and helps with the cooking and well Santa, you know everything so you must know how terrible that is! So, can't you just sprinkle some magic and make her late?

And finally Bacon! We have Chicken, biscuits, pie, meatloaf and even goat (odd… but good!) but NEVER bacon! Chi-chi says it's only for breakfast… So can you drop off some bacon?

That's all!

P.S. I don't think I mentioned it, but this is Goku!

* * *

Dear Santa Clause,

I know I haven't written since I was six… And I've done plenty since then and…. I can explain.

Like the time I turned dad's hair pink (Which you have to admit was hilarious) and blamed it on Goten… Well I was eight and really didn't want to die! Like Goten's mom would've let him get hurt anyway….

And when I charged all that Halloween candy on dad's card and got him in trouble. See, it wasn't so bad because he agreed as long as he got half the candy! (But _I_ got away with giving him a quarter of it). Anyway, how was I supposed to know candy would make Goten nearly blow up the house?

And when I- Wait… All of this is just reminding you. Damn.

So how about for Christmas you just tell me what to buy for my girlfriend. If I get something that cost less than hers, I'm cheap. But if I spend MORE than her, I'm making her look bad.

_What _is it with women and gifts anyway?

Yours hopefully,

Trunks

* * *

Dear Saint Nicholas,

Yeah, so wow. I don't think I have EVER written one of these. This is new...

So... what do I want? If I put world peace, Panny will say I have no imagination. And if I put books, Videl will bring the frying pan back out. *Shudder* Yeah, Santa, why'd you have to give her that, huh? She's been wacking me around with it for a whole year now! What did _I_ do to deserve this? I think I was pretty good last year. And I think I was pretty good this year too. So how about making that frying pan dissapear?

Hmmm... I don't really see what else I could ask for. I kind of wish Pan would spend a little bit more time studying. I am extremely proud of her strength (Trained her myself) though. Maybe you could take away Mom's frying pan too, you know, for Dad's sake. I guess that's all I can think of.

And since I know you two are reading this,

Pan: Get back in bed,  
Videl: The bed's getting cold!

Merry Christmas

Sincerely,

Gohan

* * *

**_(a/n- _**_Feel free to r__eview or PM me with ideas please, I'm kind of drawing a blank for what any of the girls would write.)_


	2. Women

_**7 Days of Fanfiction Christmas  
Day #5  
Dear Santa; Dragon Ball Z**_

* * *

_**Before the chapter:  
**(Because he was requested SOOOO much)_

Dear Santa,

I just let my niece and best friends sister force me to write this. How sad am I...

Well Santa, I haven't written to you since I was, like 13! Ahh, the good old days... Well, I'd love a car, I guess. I mean, I can't exactly fly around with the girls I ask out and the one I got from Bulma last year... I kinda... accidentally... crashed it... into a burrito stand.

Look, I was really, really hungry and YOU of all people should know how good Mexican food smells! Really, reallly good! I may be in love...

I'd LOVE to know the weakness for nine year olds! I mean, Bra and Pan... seperate... they're pretty bad... Together... *Gulp* Earth's toughest threat yet...

Ohhhh, I got one. How about getting mom to bring Mexican to the feast this year? Just kidding... But how about Bacon?

Hungrily (I think I'll go get some pizza...),

Son Goten

* * *

_**On to the chapter!:**_

* * *

_**Women…**_

_**Disclaimer- **__On the fifth day of Christmas, please Santa give to me; The rights to Dragon Ball Z(eee)._

_**Summary- **__Our favorite Dragon Ball Z characters write letters to Saint Nicholas, courtsey of Bra._

_**(a/n- **Thanks to Oddball Punk and Ren Rika for the ideas, they really helped! And thanks to SnowyFlame[love your Pen Name], supersexyghotmew95, Super Saiyan Yoshiro [xD], Peanutbuttergurl6 and tasnia [Wow, I didn't even see that, thanks!] for reviewing! )_

* * *

Dear Sir Santa,

I did it. I've been good all year long and I even got Daddy, Trunks, Mommy and daddy's friends to write letters to you! That's how good I've been. Except Daddy got really mad and started yelling, but it's okay because mom told him to calm down and all. But I'm getting off topic.

So because I've been so good and even got other people to remember Christmas Spirits and stuff, I think it's only fair that I get a really, really big present. So how about you make me a princess! I mean, I'm already like a princess of my mommy's company AND a Saiyan Princess, so how about you make me the Earth's Princess? I mean, I do such a good job, I could probably make world peace or something. I bet Uncle Gohan would like that, hmm?

So, besides making me a princess of something else there's a lot of dolls I would , only the ones mom made with the new Capsule Corp Toy Store, they are waaaayyyyy cooler. And she won't let me see them yet. Which is real unfair, Santa. Could you make Pan play with me too? I mean, no, we play all the time, but she never wants to play dress up! She's still my best friend and all, but it's so unfair that I can only put makeup on her if she's asleep! Isn't that unfair? Ohh, maybe you can even make her play princess! That'd be real magical Santa!

So thanks in advance and stuff. And your welcome for all I did. (I got EVERYONE to write you letters, remember! I'm spreading the Christmas spirit!)

Soon to be Princess of Earth,

Bra Briefs

* * *

Dear Mr Santa Sir,

I'd love for grandma to atop trying to make me wear dresses. How can I fight in a dress? Oh, yeah, it's Pan, hey! So, besides that, how about some books. Cuz I know it'll make daddy really, really happy if I ask for books. How about some books on famous fighters? Or some books on you? I want to know YOUR history! When were you born? Did they have carriages in your time? Just curious!

Also, can I have the secret to making Super Saiyan 2. Can't you just write it down or something? Put it in an envelope... Under the tree... I'll look for it. And if it says something like "Train hard" or "Keep practicing" or "There is no secret" I'll be very dissapointed in you. And never write again. Alright maybe. But I'll be mad!

How about a football too, Uncle Goten really likes watching it, and he plays in school too. He's really good. Because he's a Saiyan of course! And I am too, so i should be good, huh? And could you get zBra to stop nagging me about makeup and stuff. How many nine year old even we- You know, forget it. Just forget it. But really, I mean, I go to sleep fine, but wake up with my cheeks powdery and sticky. It's kind of gross! So yah, That's all I want Santa.

And thank you in advance because if I don't say thankyou, Mom won't send you this letter...

Yours truly,

Son Pan

* * *

Santa Clause,

What do I want? how about my dear husband to calm the hell down, hmm? So what if I lied? If I told him the truth, well, THIS would have happened! Who's he to complain anyway? Does it matter who bought the night gown, the point is, it was sexy and I wore it for him. I mean, he certainly wasn't complaining last christmas!

Well, all anger out of the way, for now, how about you make my son a little more serious. I mean, he barely seems interested in his work. He's either on the phone with Marron or dazing off when I got to his office. And th company going to HIM!

Along the lines of that, how about that youthful appearence thing? I mean, sure, my skin is pretty awsome, but it'd be nice to look 25 like my dear husband.

And speaking of Vegeta, how about some christmas magic to make him a little more cuddly. I mean, the few times I catch him watching tv, once I sit in his lap he stares at me like I grew a tail! Not that he'd complain. He's told me more than once that he could imagine me with one. Something about me having the temper of a Saiyan, not really sure. How about that? Give me a tail, Santa. Wouldn't that just be amazing!

(I'd really love to see your magic beat my Science! Ha, that'll be the day!)

Yours impatiently,

Bulma Briefs

* * *

Dear Santa Clause,

I really can't believe I'm doing this. Who would've thought, Videl Satan, writing a letter to Santa Clause. Ridiculousness!

So what do _I_ want? How about Erasa to stop dragging me around the mall? Even as adults she drags me around all day for clothes... But you know, I've actually begun to like shopping a bit. But I really can't let Erasa, or anyone else, find that out. I should get rid of this...

How about better seats at the next Tournamen?. How about you send me some tickets now, mister Santa. We've forgotten for a couple of years now and it's always a disaster. I mean, who wants to be THAT close to the fighting? Unless your part of the fight of course... Speaking of that, I haven't been up there in a couple of years...

I wish Daddy would be a bit more humble I guess, not that he's all that bad anymore.

And I wish Gohan would work just a little less. As we speak... or write... he is downstairs reading some science book. In case you couldn't tell, I'm rolling my eyes. I mean, I have such a geeky husband. But it is kind of adorable. Man, I really have to burn this when I'm done...

Videl

* * *

Dear St Nick,

Santa, Santa, Santa... What should I ask you for? Definetely not toys... Not anymore... That's probably what I asked for last time, along with Goku, What was I, 14?

How about a bit more attention from my dear husband. Make him more attentive, yeah, that works. I've always forund it so adorable how he is clueless, but maybe just a bit more of a brain...

And Gohan never visits. I mean, I go to see my Granddaughter every week and he's there but it almost seems like he doesn't want me to come. He is polite and all (as I raised him) Talks to me, but once I mention getting my bag or reach behind me he bolts from the room. Maybe it's the frying pan... but I can't get rid of it, it's how I tame my Saiyan's! Speaking of that I should send one to Bulma...

How about some new cook books, I'd love some new recipies! I'd hate for my boys to get tired of my recipies. And maybe you could get Goten to spend some more quality time with me. My little boy grew up so fast, he's already dating! Soon he'll be married, have kids and not visit me either! *Sniffle* Maybe I should have another kid...

Thoughtfully, ChiChi Son

* * *

**(a/n- **_Watching Gohan beat up Cell! Ahh, holiday joy... So, I'm still thinking about day seven. any Christmas Story request's? I'm willing to write **Just about **anything.)_


End file.
